Pokemon mystery Dungeon 2: Adventures of Team Thunderblaze
by NickThePikachu
Summary: Two humans transformed into pokemon a pikachu and a charmander meet up with a Eevee with a cowardly reputation and quickly become best of friends and one of the members even more to her...
1. Chapter 1:Old and New friends!

_**Chapter one: Old friends but you can't leave out the new!**_

_**Nicks Pov:**_

_Ugh, my head hurts, bad but I can't move to do anything about it._ I thought to myself as I lay on the hot sand staring at the sun and bubbles rising up.

_Braden is probably close by _I thought to myself

_**About five feet away in an others POV**_

_Wow that didn't feel good at all, all I remember is uhhhh….? _

_Let's try that again so I am a Human, my names Braden, and My closest friend Nick is also a human, ok that's a start let's go deeper _

All of the sudden Bradens memory was just shorted, nothing other than the previous thoughts and imformation given.

_Well I'm no good sittin' around here, might as well find nick_ I figured while getting up

As soon as I got up I noticed something different…

"wahhhh" I wailed " why do I have claws, what why do I have orange skin, I don't even use tanning lotion!" I wipped around and noticed a Tail, with a flame "Aha I know this is a dream!" I yelled while slapping myself.

_**A few feet away, Nicks POV**_

I snickered at the sight of the the wailing Charmander who was talking about something to himself _Wait, Charmanders don't talk! As a matter of fact, pokemon as a whole don't talk!_

"Hey uhh you charmander!" _Best thing I can say in the situation _

"Me? I have a name and it's Braden!" He replied

I gasped.

"Why would a talking Pokemon have my friends name?" I asked

"well you're a talking Pikachu" He said as though the fact was obvious

_**Omnicient POV**_

_Wait, I know that pokemons voice!_ They thought in unsion

"Nick?" Braden asked

Nick nodded

"Well looks like we're both pokemon now.." The human turned Pikachu stated simply

"Yep you're Nick alright, only he would say stuff that obvious!" Braden exclaimed

Nick shot him a glare then sighed

"And you're Braden all right only he would point that out to make himself seem less stupid, let's call It even now."

"Deal" Braden said

"You two are strange.." Said a small but Feminine voice behind them that took the form of an Eevee

Nick and Braden blinked

"who are you?" they said together

"My name is, wait why should I tell you? I don't give out my name, I don't need another group to make fun of me!" She yelled

"because you eves dropped on on us and heard our name… and that we're human" Nick stated

"Well" The Eevee Sighed "good point, if you must know my name is Astra"

"Well it looks like the little wimp found some friends hehehe" Said an unknown voice who stepped forward and revealed to be a Koffing and a Zubat

"S-Shut up" Astra cried while running behind nick and dropping what looked like a rock on the way

"Keh the little wimp left the treasure on the floor for us" Said the Zubat to the Koffing who was not missing a beat to pick up the 'treasure' and running into a cave behind nick, the zubat quickly followed after

Astra just pushed her head into Nick's chest while sobbing

" they took my relic fragment!" She sobbed pushing hear head into nick harder

Nick looked at Braden who nodded in approval

"It's ok , Astra" Nick said slowly

Astra stopped sobbing and looked up at Nick,

"W-What do you mean?" she questioned her eyes still had some tears on them but nick wiped them away

"What I mean Astra is that Braden and I will help you get that relic fragment back!" Nick said calmly

"Really!?" Astra looked at Braden who gave her a thumbs up and looked at Nick

"Really" Nick Said coolly

"Thank you so much!" Astra Jumped on Nick without thinking and then she notice That their faces were inches apart Astra blushed noticeably then hopped off

"Well sorry to interrupt this love fest but those bad guys are getting away!" Braden exclaimed

"Right!" Astra and Pikachu said together while already rushing into the cave Braden following close behind and Astra in the middle, Nick up front.

**Beach cave floor one**

The trio walked through two hallways and found the stairs but found four enemies all four being Shellder. Braden had a hard time with this but was quickly assisted when Nick figured out how to somewhat control his Thundershock and took out two other Shellder then after that Braden and Nick helped Astra out by knocking out the last Shellder then proceeding to floor two but not with out stopping to pick up 34poké

**Beach cave floor two**

The group ended up in the same large room as the staircase making it there but Braden picked up a blast seed in the room

**Beach cave floor three**

The group landed in a room with two Corsola quickly taken out by Bradens scratch and Nicks Thundershock the three went down one hall and ended up finding the stairs and 20Poké

**Beach cave floor four **

"Stop what you're doing and give Astra her…..err?" Nick was stopped confused

"Braden!" Nick hissed "what did Astra call that thing again"

Braden looked dumbfounded "Dunno" he said

"Well ok uh, give us back that….Rock thing" Nick yelled everyone groaned and chuckled including Koffing and Zubat

"Well that was a good laugh but kid as much of a comedian you are, you're gonna have to battle us for it!" Koffing said with a smirk

"Fine!, Braden Fun games are over let's take em' down!"

"Got it!" Braden said while stepping up next to Nick

"Don't forget me!" Astra yelled while running up to Nicks left

The battle began

"hey Zubat I got ya a present" Nick smirked

"you wanna do the honors, Astra" Nick looked at her while handing the blast seed to her before Astra acted she felt something, she felt for the first time in her life, confidence. Then Astra smiled warmly and said

"With pleasure" and she hurled the blast seed at zubat taking him out

"Now Astra let's go help Braden out with Koffing" Nick ordered as they ran up without missing a beat Astra hit Koffing with a quick attack then quickly jumped back to watch Nick release a strong Thundershock almost defeating Koffing

"I got the rest Nick" Braden smirked as he let a out a powerful ember delivering a finishing blow to koffing.

Nick and Astra walked up and took the relic fragment together then the trio walked out of the place

On the beach Astra stopped and looked at Nick and then turned around and Nick did the same

"Hey, Nick, Braden" Astra said

"yeah" they said

"W-Would you guys want to join an exploration team with me, we can stay in a shelter and eat and rescue other Pokemon, how does it sound" Astra asked the entire sentence was said very fast but only so the kind of understood her. Both of the male Pokemon looked at eachother then back at her.

Astra Braced herself for an answer

"well we got nothing better to do so why not" Braden said

Astra looked at Nick

"I agree with Braden!" Nick said

Astra hugged both of them individually saying thank you with every chance she had her breath she held on to Nick for a good two minutes though

"uh, Astra you can let go…" Nick told her

"Oh uh, sorry I-" Astra blushed for the second time this day

"It's fine" Nick said smiling

**30 minutes later just a few minutes away from the guild**

"Hey Nick, Braden, Thanks for everything you two did today" Astra let out sounding relieved because she almost forgot to thank them

"Thank you huh? Is that you're favorite phrase or something Astra I swear I heard you say it a couple hundred times today!" Nick Teased

Astra was about to argue but then they stopped in front of them, was indeed Wigglytuffs Guild.


	2. Chapter 2:how About team Thunderblaze?

**Authors note: This chapter will be a bit boring but there is still a plot twist but as far as battling goes this chapter has nothing as far as battling goes, next chapter will be up soon thanks for reading R&R will be appreciated!**

**-NickThePikachu**

**_Chapter two:"How about team thunderblaze?"_**

Wind blew lightly as the group fell silent, staring at the seemingly small establishment which is called wigglytuffs guild.

Nick and Braden noticed a hole in front of the guild but it had wooden sticks set up in a honeycomb-like design but the holes were not large enough to let anybody fall through.

"You guys are supposed to step on that hole, Nick you go first." Astra motioned Nick to step on the hole

Nick was hesitant at first pondering for a short amount of time wondering what stepping on it would do.

_Never know until you try _ Nick thought as he stepped onto the hole only to hear two voices one was obnoxiously loud and the other was nothing special.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" the normal voice yelled

"THE POKEMON IS!?" the louder voice said

"Pikachu!" the other voice yelled

Nick stepped off the hole.

"your turn Braden" Nick motioned to the hole, like Astra did for him

"Ok" Braden calmly replied stepping onto the hole

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" The same voice yelled once more

"The Pokemon is er…..ummm…uhh I don't know" The voice said

just as the louder voice was about to yell Braden reacted quickly by telling the two Pokemon what species he was

"No No, No need to yell for all of our ears sake I'm a Charmander!" Braden yelled at the top of his lungs

"It's Charmander loudred!" The other voice replied franticly

Braden stepped off the hole.

"alright, Astra, you're up" Nick told her

"Ok" she said as she reluctantly walked on the hole for the umpteenth time in her life

"It's just that Eevee again Loudred!"

"alright let em' in" The louder voice yelled

The guilds gate opened and as soon as it did the trio walked in the guild.

When they got in the guild they noticed so many pokemon rescue teams none of the group had enough fingers on there paws and claws to count

Astra was not really in the mood to care about how many she looked all around the room starry eyed naming off each team by name correctly.

After a 2 minute wait a Chatot walked in the room and told the three with an annoyed voice

"alright the guild does not have time for your singing or sales or any other business now leave!" He ordered

Nick grunted

"Don't get your feathers in a bunch sir we're here to make an exploration team." Nick had an edge to his voice

The Chatot wasn't very pleased with Nicks snarky remark but he shrugged it off

"Alright" his tone seemed a bit less annoyed but still a newfound anger was added to it due to Nicks comment.

"follow me you two"

"Wait you two?!" Braden exclaimed

"Don't you mean you three!?" Nick finished.

"Please we wouldn't accept that little prankster Eevee into the guild she has ran away from the easiest part of joining an exploration team everytime she has tried up until today don't be absurd you two, now that that's cleared up follow me at once!"

"No way!" Nick yelled while crossing his arms to show his disapproval

"N-Nick." Astra said tears welling up in her eyes

Nick turned around

"yeah?" Nick said his voice dropping all anger

"Nick, Braden, it's fine I-I'll just stay back, you two have fun…without me" Astra said through tears sounding depressed

"Well I guess we should at least have fun for her." Braden sounded upset at the least

"Yeah I guess.." Nick said equally upset as Braden then something crossed Nicks mind

_I've got an Idea._ Nick thought while hiding the faintest of smirks

The trio shared one group hug then split off following Chatot down to Wigglytuffs chamber.

"Hiya, friends!" Wigglytuff seemed overjoyed to the duo

"Sir these two are here to join the guild" Chatot said

"Nope you mean these three, Braden Go fetch Astra now!" Nick barked

"Got it!" Braden ran up the ladder and saw Astra still crying in the same spot she was after the hug, Braden knew she didn't want to talk so he just picked her up and ran full speed back to to Wigglytuffs chambers.

**_Back in Wigglytuffs chambers_**

"Hey Wigglytuff you know Chatot was trying to leave our best friend out too!" Nick said slyly to Wigglytuff

"Chatot!" Wigglytuff glared at him

Braden burst through the door with Astra in his arms her eyes were still puffy from nearly crying them out, Nick examined as Braden set her Down next to him.

"Hiya friendly friend! you look sad, You must need a hug!" Wigglytuff said happy as ever while hugging Astra.

"Not anymore, now that I'm here" Astra paused and then said "thanks Wigglytuff I needed that." Astra said with a slowly returning smile but still sad tone

"Good! Now what will you three have your Team name be?" Wigglytuff questioned

"what about Team Thunder?" Nick looked at Braden and Astra for approval

"Or Team Blaze?" Braden said looking Astra for her Idea

"Team ThunderBlaze?" Astra cocked her head at the both of them

"That was Probably an unintentional suggestion" Braden said

"But a Genius idea even though that was a question!" Nick Finished

"Alright Team ThunderBlaze it is Wigglytuff!" all three of them said together

"Got it! Heres all your basic items, You three will start missions tomorrow as it's late tonight you should get some rest!" Wigglytuff said happily while handing over a map, a bag, and three exploration badges.

Nick and Braden thanked Wigglytuff and grabbed their belongings before heading to their sleeping quarters, that Chatot assigned them/

"Thank You so much Wigglytuff!" Astra Said before Following Nick and Braden to their sleeping quarters

When the three go to their room they all sat on their own bed Nick broke the silence.

"I think Braden should be the leader" He said blankly

Braden Fell off his bed in confusion upon hearing this

"I do too!" Astra agreed with Nick

_At this point I should just agree to everything Nick says for coming up with that plan to get me on the team….wait what not that 'everything' ugh ignore yourself Astra…_

Astra snapped out of her thoughts only to see Braden fall again after hearing Astra agree

"I was Just about to get back on my bed" Braden grumbled to himself

"I guess that singles me out." Braden sighed

"Well I for one don't like being a leader" Nick declared

"and I'm just not leader material" Astra said thinking of all the times in her life she has ran away from things

"Well since I'm leader, Team let's get some shut eye'." Braden said through a yawn

All three went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Pidgeottos Pink Gummi

**_Authors note: Well here you have chapter three, this chapter will have some action and a unique mission, and a lot to read as opposed to the normal 1,000 word chapters I do, happy reading!-Nick the Pikachu_**

**_Chapter 3: Pidgeottos Pink Gummi!_**

**_Early morning, Wigglytuffs guild, Nicks POV_**

My eyelids barely opened, after focusing in on my surroundings I remember the events of yesterday, after the recollection I looked to find my other two teammates asleep

_I should let them rest after all they had a long day. _I thought as I got up out of my bed and stared out the window.

The window revealed bubbles floating up and groups of Peliper and Wingull fly gracefully in the air

_That really is a good view for a morning this seems so rela-_

"WAKE UP! WAKE UUUUUUPPPPP! UP AND AT EM' YOU LITTLE SLACKERS!" Loudred angrily shouted

_His voice is so darn loud I was shot back into the wall…Perfect _I sarcastically thought as I fell off the wall and faceplanted into the ground

"Whew, Astra I think he wants us to get up!" Braden told her with a completely dazed expression

"Good observation.." Astra mumbled as the two got up out of their beds

Braden glanced at the ground

"Hey Nick did you fall of the bed?" Braden asked

"ughhhhhh" was all I could answer with

Astra looked at the crack on the wall

"wow Nick you don't mess around when you fall off the bed" She laughed

"I think I'm ok.." I grumbled as I got up and dusted myself off

Loudred had already left the room So Braden, Astra and I walked out just in time to finish the morning cheer which we really didn't say we just mouthed what everyone else was saying

After the cheer were about to go upstairs until chatot stopped us

"ah you three! I have already found a job appropriate perfect for all of you to apologize for my outburst yesterday!" Chatot said as he Handed A letter to us

I accepted the letter and thanked chatot, then proceeded to open it and realized I could not read footprints so I handed it to Astra to read aloud

**_The Letter:_**

**_Hello exploration team,_**

**_I am currently watching over a friends baby Abra who is in need of a food that is not berries nor apples and I feel he may have a craving for gummis, Alas, gummis are not common in my village, and I do not have the time to just simply ditch Abra, since this letter is to treasure town, you must take Orange mountain, upon finishing the dungeon, my village will be a stones toss away and I will be waiting to greet you._**

**_Much thanks,_**

**_ Pidgeotto _**

**_P.S. I also had a letter sent with a few coins to Keclion they saved three pink gummis for me show them this letter and they will hand you the gummis!_**

"That's all!" Astra said with excitement "Even though being a delivery girl isn't my idea of a perfect first mission the whole concept seems fun! Right guys?"

Braden and I groaned

"I definitely don't want to be a delivery-boy" I grumbled

"Me neither, but as the leader I say we should take action, a Pokemon needs our help for all missions we will do and we will deliver help!" Braden lightened the frustration

"So no matter what we are doing as a mission we are delivering help!" Braden finished

"Well said!" Astra and I said together

"Now I say we get a good start by getting those gummis!" Braden paused

"uhhh, Astra where is Keclions shop?" Braden finished

"Ugh, I figured this would happen, follow me you two!" Astra groaned

Astra walked ahead and they exited the guild, the three came down the guilds main entrance stairs, then came to a intersection of four roads

"Alright, now take a right to get into Treasure town" Astra pointed her right paw to Treasure town then the group turned and walked right

"Hey Astra I thought we were going to Keclions shop not Treasure town?" I asked

Astra Laughed

"Nick, Keclions shop IS in Treasure Town!" She Said thinking it was obvious

The group stopped at the entrance in Treasure town to view the town

Then proceeded walking Astra was pointing to and naming places so that we would remember them

"Over there is Duskulls bank" Astra Pointed to a Duskull behind a stall who was guarding Pokemon currency for members of this town

we walked past a few empty stalls and buildings that Astra named off to us until we got to Keclions shop

"ahh if it isn't our favorite little customer Astra! How are you Today?" A purple Keclion said

"I'm doing wonderful today Kal! I hope you and Kec are doing great as well!" Astra said cheerfully

"We're doing Great! Astra can you be kind enough to introduce Kec and I to your friends?" Kal asked

"Sure!" Astra turned around and pushed me forward

"Hello, and what might your name be?" Kec asked

"Nick, it's nice to meet you!" I said almost extending a paw forward but then Pikachu instinct took over and I turned around and extended my tail which both Kec and Kal shook

I walked back and the Astra pushed Braden forward who then did his own little meet and greet to them after a few minutes of talking Braden handed them the letter and Kec gave Braden the three Gummis we were about to leave when Kal stopped us

"wait you three, we want to thank you for talking to us and being so friendly, after all, it isn't every day that we get such friendly and nice customers, it's not much but here" Kal said as he handed over a scarf to each of us

"Nick and Braden, we gave both of you special scarves and Astra we gave you a speed scarf, also Astra I wanted to give you that TM for Iron tail you ordered a few weeks ago" Kal finished as he handed Astra a disk that as soon as she touched began to glow and disappeared.

"Thank you so much Kec and Kal!" we all said

"It was our pleasure, you three have fun on your mission!" They replied

"We will!" Braden said after that Braden turned around

"Alright guys Lets go!" he ordered

All three of us sprinted to Orange Mountain

**_At the entrance to Orange mountain-Bradens POV_**

"Whew!" I exclaimed "I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty winded lets take a short brake before we head in!" I told them

Nick was already done digging through the treasure bag and he had set one Apple in front of each of us nobody questioned as we all devoured our apples then hopped back up on our feet.

"Well I guess that's the end of our break, I still don't know a lot about this exploration team stuff but this first mission has me pumped!" Nick sounded really excited

"Well lets put that energy to good use by heading in!"

"sounds perfect!" Nick exclaimed already running in

Astra and I closely following behind

**_Orange mountain Floor 1 – Omnicient POV_**

"How does he run so fast with that big bag on his shoulders!?" Astra asked

"He has too much energy for his own good.." Braden sighed

"You guys look—" Nick couldn't finish before a Beedrill struck Braden in the arm

"Ugh ya know out of everybody in here to attack I was you worst pick!" Braden shouted enraged before letting out a anger filled torrent of flames automatically knocking out the Beedrill

"whoa Braden when did you learn Flamethrower?" Nick asked as they walked through a hallway

"I thought that was ember." Braden replied

"No that was way too strong to be a ember, my sister Flame said that Fire Pokemon can learn Flamethrower in two ways the First one being you actually practice and train hard to learn how to summon up enough energy to use Flamethrower and have it be efficient enough to where it can be use 20 or thirty times a day, or like Braden did where you can learn it because of emotion, which is a lot stronger than the other type of Flamethrower but can only be used 7 or 8 times a day if you're not fully evolved!" Astra explained

"Wow attack moves are really interesting! I might want to learn more when we get back!" Nick exclaimed

"Hey guys look I found the stairs!" Braden yelled without missing a beat the three ran up the stairs

**_Orange Mountain Floor 2_**

The three walked up the stairs only for a not-so-friendly rock throw style Greeting from a Geodude

"Hey guys sit this one out I wanna try Iron tail out!" Astra said as she jumped up into the air

"Ok!" Nick and Braden said as they watched Astra do two flips in the are then dive down face first but at the last second Astras entire tail Hardened up to a cold steel which then Astra did a half flip to aim her tail at the Geodudes head which then made contact instantly knocking out the Geodude

"Wow that's an Impressive move Astra! It looks like you have been doing that your whole life!" Nick told her surprised by the sheer power of the move

"Thanks Nick! I could—" Astra stopped realizing what she might say as they walked through the dungeon

"could what?" Nick asked

"N-Nothing!" Astra shouted seemingly angry

"Astra your face is getting red are you sick?" Nick shot another question

Astra didn't answer instead she just let Braden and Nick walk in front of her with her head hung low

_Why would I just stop I mean it's not like training with Nick could go to something more, I don't know why I can't even offer Nick something as simple as training to use Iron tail without choking up or blushing Mid sentence, ugh this is way to frustrating, I know when my Sister and my Mom always talked about love they made it seem simple, oh well this is complicated, it might just be a crush…_ Astra somewhat convinced herself in her thoughts

"Here's the Stairs c'mon Astra!" Nick shouted

Astra Ran up to them only to be stopped by a Wild Swellow separating her and Nick. Nick Hopped off the stairs and ran next to Astra as soon as Nick got there the Swellow launched a Quick attack on Astra Which Nick Jumped in front of and Before he and Astra could dodge Nick was hit in the Stomach and slammed into a wall

"Nick!" Astra cried in a worried tone and turned around to see Nick barely get up and Launch his own Quick attack while the Swellow was Launching an Aerial ace at Astra. Seeing Astra about to be taken down Nick ran faster his cheeks bagan to spark and before he shot swellow off path he was devoured buy a stream of electricity and all Astra could see was Nicks outline then he hit the Swellow the Swellow tried to resist the sheer power of the hit but then flew back into the wall and fainted the torrent of electricity around Nick vanished but after Nick took a small amount of damage from red static electricity

"Amazing." Was all Astra could mutter under her breath

"I don't know what that was about but let's go upstairs." Nick told her

**_Orange mountain floor 3_**

"What took you two so long?" Braden asked

"We ran into a Swellow, a tough one at that." Nick replied

"well lucky for you I already found the stairs while you two were gone! Follow me!" Braden told them happily and then guided them to the stairs

**_Orange Mountain floor 4_**

" Well it says there is only one more floor left here on this guide Wigglytuff gave us!" Astra told them

"Good! This missions fun and all but it's making me tired!" Braden exclaimed as they walked through a ally

When the three made it into the room with the stairs a Geodude and a Beautifly attacked them Braden took out Beautifly with a Flamethrower while Astra Beat Geodude with a Iron tail, then the three went up the stairs

**_Orange Mountain floor 5_**

The floor was just a straight line with many Oran Berries ripe for picking which Astra, Nick, and Braden Picked out 15 Oran Berries total then went up the Stairs

**_Skywaker Village _**

"wow that was tough!" Nick exclaimed

"No argument here!" Braden agreed

Astra was still deep in thought not noticing the Flygon that had just gotten in the way of the three

"Hey kids, you're not aloud in this village, only Pokemon allowed are Dragon, Flying, and Psychic types, sorry." The Flygon told them

"Sorry but we're here to deliver some Pink gummis to a Pidgeotto here! We'll do that then get out!" Nick told the Flygon

"oh in that case I can escort you to her I know where she lives Hop on my back, by the way my Names Clowd whats you threes names?" he asked as they climbed on his back

"I'm Nick."

"Astra!"

"It's Braden"

"good now that we have that cleared up lets go!" Clowd cheered

after about five minutes they landed by a hut and a Pidgeotto walked out

"hello Clowd, who are these three?" She asked

"These guys are here to deliver your Gummis" Clowd told her As Nick hopped off and handed her a pouch with three Gummis in it

"Thank you, you're not as mean as most people here make you electric types out to be, here have these things as a reward!" Pidgeotto cheered as she handed over 2 max elixers, and 2000 poké

"oh and one more thing, this isn't mine but I found it over in a sandstorm a Few weeks ago!" She said as she handed nick an egg

Nick put all the stuff in bag and held the egg

"Thank you Pidgeotto!" Nick told her as he ran over and hopped back on Clowd

"You guys need a ride home, it's getting late and I don't want you three getting tormented by ghosts on the way home!" Clowd offered

"Sure! Thanks so much Clowd!" Braden exclaimed

"It's no problem! Hey Pidgeotto, you mind telling Salamence that he needs to take over watch for about 20 minutes?" Clowd asked

"No that wouldn't be a problem at all, goodbye Clowd, goodbye you three!" Pidgeotto Exclaimed as she walked back in the hut

"Alright you guys, hold on tight!"

"wait why I thought this was going to be a smooth flIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHT!" Nick screamed as Clowd took off at a high speed

**_10 minutes later Wigglytuffs guild_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nick screamed as Clowd roughly dove down and then dropped them off

Clowd flew a foot above the three

"Well that was funny hahaha, Nick, you must be afraid of hights!" Clowd assumed

"I must be.." Nick mumbled as he fell forward

Braden, Astra, and Clowd shared a laugh at this

"well guys that was great fun but I've gotta get going, Later!" Clowd said just before he took off at a high speed

"Let's go in and eat!" Braden happily shouted as he hoisted Nick on his shoulders and walked inside the guild and all the way to the mess hall to see everybody at there seat, Braden and Astra took their seats and Braden set Nick down next to him.

"Alright everybody lets eat!" Wigglytuff joyfully shouted as everybody dug into their food even Nick at the sight of food devoured his then everybody was sent to bed.

Team ThunderBlaze just walked into their room went to their assigned bed set their stuff down and Nick set the egg into a pile of Excess hay then fell face forward onto his bed and went to sleep like the rest of the team.


	4. Chapter 4:Conflict and Training

**_Hello everybody, Sorry for the rather slow updates, but for the past week and until next Thursdays end updates will be rather slow, Due to the fact that I am doing a High school Pre-Orientation, of course one of my electives taken was Creative writing, so you will see some major writing quality changes in a few months here, however for now I would be satisfied if you enjoy this chapter and also remember writers love reviews! ^_^ Happy reading! – Nick the Pikachu_**

**_Chapter 4: Team Training_**

**_Wigglytuffs guild- Astras POV_**

I heard a loud stomping noise as I barely woke up, as I barely opened my eyes I saw Nick jump out of his bed with a fearful expression on his face, and run out of the room as a large purple figure entered the room, then I realized why Nick had ran

**"LOOK AT THAT! THAT ONE IS SMART, IF YOU TWO KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU WAKE UUUUPPPP!" **Loudred furiously yelled as he stomped his feet to add effect

In reaction, Braden and I just fell off our beds and got up both rubbing our heads from the intense migraine Loudred had given us

"I don't really think this is my favorite part of living in the guild so far…" Braden trailed off, then walked away to be in time for the morning rituals

_Better go too, best not to have the guildmaster mad at me._ I thought as I ran into the room taking my spot next to Braden and Nick, then began the morning cheers

"_A ONE, A TWO...A ONE-TWO-THREE , ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" _ Everyone cheered

As we were about to go upstairs Nick bumped into a tall reptilian figure with sharpened leaves on its forearm

"woah kid are you okay?" The figure asked with a worried tone as he offered a claw to help Nick up, which Nick accepted.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm guessing your okay too judging by the fact your still standing." Nick told him as he dusted himself off

"Oh and thanks for helping me up." Nick thanked him

"No Problem! Are you kids the recruits that go by the name of: Nick, Astra, And Braden?" He asked

"You got it!" Nick answered him

"Alright perfect I'm supposed to help you guys with some strength training I'll need to tell Chatot I found you three already. By the way my Name is Sceptile, since I know yours already, follow me let's find that cranky bird!" Sceptile motioned them to follow him

It wasn't long before we found Chatot, He was over by Croagunk bothering him about something that only Chatot would bother others about. As we walked over to them Chatot turned over to face us and was about to tell us to shoo and get work or something until he noticed who was with us.

"Ahh Sceptile, I see you found your three apprentices, rather quickly too!" Chatot said cheerfully then turned to us

"I was going to tell you about this last night but you three passed out on your bed before I could say anything, and I couldn't have Loudred do anything, because, ugh… I'm sure you three know the problem with Loudred." Chatot had an annoyed expression from the thought of the Pokemon

"Anyways! While you were on your mission I Talked to Sceptile here about starting a once a week routine for you three to be able to train under Sceptile and his team as you three need a few more moves to be able to take down enemies with advantages over you, you're not the first team to have this type of training, you see you three are all types that have weaknesses that are common in Mystery dungeons, And all the Pokemon on Team emerald started out with the same problem, however they overcame them by teaching themselves the right moves! So we will have you train today and Tomorrow, with that said, off with you!" Chatot ordered

"Bye Chatot, good seeing ya!" Sceptile waved before they climbed up the ladder and got out of Wigglytuffs guild.

**_Outside of the guild _**

"Alright let's get going to my base and to do that we have to go by the beach" Sceptile said as he led them to the beach

"Why the beach would be a dead end wouldn't it?" I asked

"Not exactly!" Sceptile laughed as we stepped on to the beach.

In the water there was something different, or someone different, there was a Large pokemon standing before us that had cannons on its back along with a shell

"You guys ready?" The pokemon asked as it looked at Sceptile

"Yep." Sceptile replied as he hopped onto the pokemons back after it went into the water

"c'mon guys Blast won't hurt ya!" Sceptile told them.

As Nick helped me up onto Blast's back I heard Sceptile mutter something all I could make out was something about Bradens tail.

The thought bothered me more as Braden got on the Shell, then I heard Sceptile Speak to Braden

"Hey Braden. This might be hard for you because the water might splash up and hurt you so I'm gonna stay near you tell me if you need me to use protect so you don't get wet, okay?" Sceptile offered. Which Braden nodded in reply to the sentence.

"Alright Blast let's get going!" Sceptile shouted as he pat the shell with his tail.

Then we took off.

The ride wasn't as rough as I anticipated, however it was a lot more rough for Nick.

_Maybe Nick isn't afraid of heights like Clowd said, maybe he's just afraid of traveling on things that aren't his feet._

I thought as I viewed Nick trying to dodge all the big splashes of water then proceed to get seasick.

Then I looked over at Braden and Sceptile who hadn't had any trouble at all so far.

_It could be Nick just gets the worst part of this kinda thing._ I giggled at the thought as I watched Nick nearly fall off Blast then when he was almost off the shell he got scared and ran up to the middle of the shell and proceeded to lay down next to where I was sitting.

"How do you manage to be so calm right now?" Nick asked through heavy breathing

"Dunno, maybe it's the fact that I'm sitting still and not trying to dodge every drop of water." I teased

"You and Braden really don't like me." Nick said sarcastically

"What are you talking about, I like you!" I put my paw over my mouth then continued

"Well not _like _you but" I blushed

"Uh I'll go bother Braden if I'm making you uncomfortable or bothering you." Nick sighed and was about to get up.

"wait no it's fine we can talk!" I Said to him which then caused him to lay back down.

_Why didn't you let him go off, you're just making him uncomfortable now, if you like him you shouldn't put him in an awkward position like this, stupid move, Astra._ I angrily thought to myself.

"So are you gonna sit there and think to yourself or share your thoughts?" Nick asked

"Neither I guess there's nothing to talk about." I told him, but he already got the message and was fast asleep, So I decided to give myself the liberty of a nap too, when I was about to lay down without moving I realized where I would be.

_No Astra, Big no, you can't sleep next to Nick move a few feet away._ I thought as I walked 2 or three feet away then walked around in a circle a few times then took my small nap…

"Astra wake up we're here!" A familiar voice told me which my eyes got good look at and you can guess which Pikachu was inches away from my face, at the sheer sight of this I panicked and slid off the shell and fell into the sand.

"You okay?" Nick asked in a worried tone as he hopped onto the sand to check on me and then offered to help me up.

"y-yeah.." I Said with a blush still there as I took his paw and got up.

"C'mon, Sceptile had Blast, you, and I stay back until you woke up Blast will show us where the base is." Nick said as Blast got up and led the way.

**_Team Emerald Base- Omnicient POV_**

Astra, Nick, and Blast had all walked into the base to be greeted by an Espeon, Typhlosion, and of course Sceptile and Braden.

"Alright now that everyone is here let's get you all assigned first I would like everyone introduced, Braden has already met them." Sceptile told them.

Nick walked up to met them first with Astra Closely Behind, Nick walked up to the Typhlosion first and Astra stood next to Nick.

"Hello, My name's Typh." Typh told them as he extended his paw down

"my name's Nick!" Nick said as he Extended his tail which Typh shook

"My Name is Astra." Astra said happily then her and Nick walked over to the Espeon.

"I'm called Sola" The Espeon told them

"And I am called Nick." Nick said cheerfully

"I'm Astra" Astra told her somewhat in a scared and respectful tone due to Sola being one of her evolved forms.

"It's nice to see another of my kind, even better one that reminds me so much of myself when I was your age!" Sola told Astra cheerfully.

"Alright now that we all know eachother time to give everyone their training partners!" Sceptile paused and saw Nick and Braden run over to each other.

_"I Just felt… Jealousy in Astra's mind, why would that be?" _Sola pondered.

"No you two you can't train with each other." Sceptile told them which caused Nick and Braden to have slight disappointment on their faces.

"Braden, you'll be training with Typh, Astra You'll be training with Sola." Sceptile was saying as he watched Nick look frantically around the room for something.

_"Who am I going to train with? There is no electric types here?!" _Nick thought

"And Nick you'll be training with me!" Sceptile said pointing at himself as he watched the other two groups walk off to training areas.

"But you're not an electric type, how would this work?" Nick asked

"You'd be surprised." Sceptile said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ohhhhhkay.." Nick said as he was led by Sceptile outside.

**_Bradens POV_**

"Alright Braden to start our training off I'm going to need you to show me your flamethrower first of all." Typh ordered me.

I nodded and then tried to summon up flames deep within which he did and unleashed a decent sized torrent of flames.

"That's a great start! However you may want to work on your accuracy, even if you don't it's always good to work on your accuracy." Typh complimented me.

"Thanks but how will we work on accuracy?" I asked only to see Typh was already setting up some sort of target.

**_Astras POV_**

"Astra before we begin training I wanted to ask you about something." Sola told me.

"what is it?" I eagerly asked.

"When Sceptile said there would be partners why did your mind become full jealousy when Nick and Braden tried to partner up?" Sola asked.

I thought back to the moment.

_Did I become jealous of Braden being picked over me, I mean Nick and Braden are best friends so I shouldn't be mad but still…._ I guess my puzzled face revealed that right now I probably wasn't sure of my own feelings.

"I guess you've confused even yourself with these feelings, I won't bother you about it, but if you ever need help with them I'm here." Sola offered

"thank you Sola, what are we going to do for training today?" I asked

"How about learning shadow ball?" Sola suggested.

"sounds great!" I decided.

**_Nicks POV_**

"Alright Nick, you have some trouble with ground types right?" Sceptile asked

"yup." I replied

"and what other type does 90% of ground types have?"

"Uhm, I think rock?" I 'answered'

"correct, and what moves can you learn to beat the rock types?"

"Iron tail and brick break is all I can think of." I answered

"Well I don't know iron tail but brick break I sure do! So what do you say to learning that move?"

"sounds good." I replied

"let's get started then." Sceptile ordered.

**_Bradens POV_**

After 4 hours of training I was shooting flame thrower in a perfectly straight line and was also well on my way to learning solar beam, Typh had been doing his job well.

"Hey Braden how does some lunch sound?" Typh asked

"Always sounds good." I replied

Typh laughed then we walked back to base.

**_Astras Pov_**

I learned and mastered shadow ball, but not only that I also started learning dig, not to mention I am having a good time!

"Astra ready for lunch?" Sola asked

"Sure!" I said as I sprinted over beside her and walked to base. As we were walking I noticed that all these confusing thoughts and feelings rushed back into my head I guess training took my mind off of them.

**_Nicks POV_**

I have brick break almost down but the problem is I can't use my right arm for brick break, whenever I try to use my right arm the energy around my arm fades away after a couple seconds, not good, however, my left arm seemed to be perfect from the beginning I guess when I was human I was left handed, Sceptile also taught me thunder punch and slam, again, thunder punch is only mastered on my left arm.

"whew!" I said wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"You look tired, do you want to take the lunch break now?" Sceptile asked.

"Sure" I said already walking back to the base.

"Hey guys you here for lunch break too?" I asked as I looked at Braden and Astra.

"Yup" they replied.

"Well I guess we just wait then." I said as I proceeded to lay down in between Astra and Braden, this didn't seem to bother Braden but it made Astra seem uncomfortable, or maybe she just doesn't like to look at me.

"Lunch is ready!" Sola called, in reaction Braden and I scrambled to get to our feet and run there when I noticed something that let Braden get ahead, it was Astra, she was just walking with her head hung low, I was expecting the walking but not such a sad look.

"Astra what's wrong?" I asked causing her to look up just before she bumped into me.

"I've just been confused about things all day." She said her face still showed mixed feelings but sadness seemed to be the most noticeable.

"Maybe I can help." I offered

"No you can't, let's just go eat." She said, so Astra and I just walked to the table.

**_Astras POV_**

I sat down at the Table in between Braden and Sola and just thought as I ate my food.

_I don't know why Nick thought he could help, he seems to be one of the leading causes of the problem._

I frowned at that thought.

_I shouldn't be mean to him or push him away, even if he doesn't like me we're still friends, the worst thing he could do is say no and be awkward around me. Even if he already is, No, don't blame him Astra for now you're the only one that's awkward when you talk only to eachother, I don't know what to do, confront him and get a 50/50 chance of getting emotionally hurt badly, or just spend all of my time with Nick confused. _I finished my thoughts as I ate.

"Well everyone seems to be done eating, we still have another hour until you three need to go back, so let's get to training." Sceptile ordered

_"Astra, did you eat enough?"_ Sola asked me telepathically

_"I'm think I did." _I replied by thinking

"ok good let's go back to training!" Sola said aloud to me, then we walked Back to the training grounds.

When we got to the training area I spoke up before we started.

"Hey Sola, I think I could use some of that help you offered earlier, you know with my 'mixed feelings' " I reminded her

"Oh yes I do, what do you need to ask?" She sounded eager

"Now your answer might not be what I think, then again I don't know what I think" I laughed

"Anyways, say you were spending most of your time feeling confused or sad, and many other feelings, including happiness, would you prefer to remain like that all the time or would it be better to take a 50/50 chance where you could either be extremely happy most of the time or completely sad almost depressed all the time?" I asked

"Well I would prefer to remain the same until I figure out how to deal with and eliminate the extreme sadness." Sola told her even though Sola was puzzled herself even if she knew her direct answer.

"I'll try that thanks." I told her somewhat disappointed.

"Well for no let's continue the training." Sola said in a happier tone.

"Right!" I said a bit happier to get my mind off of things.

**_After training Team emerald island Beach- Nicks POV_**

Astra, Braden, Sceptile, and I all waited for Blast, Typh, and Sola to get to the beach.

"There they are." Sceptile said as he pointed to Blast racing to us in the water and then to Typh and Sola running over, Blast got here first so we had Blast turn around and swim next to Typh and Sola so we could wave goodbye then my two team mates went to sleep about a foot away from eachother so I slept in the middle of them, Braden on the Left Astra to my right.

"Wake up we're here!" I heard Sceptile yell, we all reacted by jumping to our feet.

"Alright Because it's past sunset, Blast and I will escort you three to the guild." He told us as he motioned for us to follow him.

As we walked to the guild I tried to talk to Astra but she seemed…. Mad? (I think) because I was talking to her, so I let her be and talked to Braden about training on the way back, Astra didn't speak but she was walking way too close to me, until we got to the guild, which Sceptile escorted us down to the mess hall then said goodbye and went out of the guild, after that Braden and I sat in the same spots we sat last night while Astra sat next to Sunflora and Chimecho and talked to them.

After we ate we were all about to go back to our rooms when Astra decided to talk to Braden and I.

"Hey Braden?" She said, not even looking at me

_Why would she be mad at me? What did I do? _I questioned in my thoughts.

"Braden, I'm going to stay the night in the room with Sunflora and Chimecho if that's ok." Astra asked him still not even looking at me for approval.

_Why is she doing this, did I say something? Do something? Am I just bothering her too much, or did she just decide that I'm not her friend? _I mentally panicked.

"Sure!" Braden approved

"Ok 'night Braden!" Astra said as she walked off into the room.

_Ok, that was just plain rude, if she wants to push me away I'll push her away, I probably don't even need her… _

I angrily thought as I Made sure the egg was intact and healthy, I don't really know how to do this, maybe I should go to that Chansey's daycare tomorrow that Astra told me about. I grunted at the thought of her name as I went to sleep.

**_Astras POV_**

_Maybe ignoring him wasn't the best idea probably the worst in fact. _I sighed. _"Treat others as you want to be treated." _ My mothers words echoed in my mind.

_I'm so sorry, Nick._

I thought as I finally went to sleep.

**_Authors Note: Chapter five will be up next week, I'm sure you're wondering what will happen with Astra and Nick, what will the egg become, what will the next mission be, will Astra remain on the team? Well to be honest I don't know those myself, hahahaha, I figure it out next week, happy reading for the next few days, I'll be hiding in my from for half foot long beetles that come out every 3 years in my state :P - NickthePikachu_**


	5. Chapter 5: Running away

**_Hello everybody! Last week I released chapter 4 and today is chapter 5, before I start I want to tell you guys not to expect an update for about 1.5 week(s) as I am going out of the country for vacation, but for now, happy reading! – Nick th Pikachu_**

**_Chapter 5: Running away_**

**_Midnight- Team ThunderBlaze's room_**

Nick tossed and turned in his bed, mumbling something that only himself could understand, until he finally decided he had enough, and woke up.

**_Nicks POV_**

My eyes pointlessly attempted to focus in on my surroundings, however, the room was dark, not allowing me to see any thing except for the faint light that Bradens tail provided, remembering my dream:

_I ran through the darkness only finding Bradens tail as the only light, with Astra next to him, then Astra convincing him to leave me they left, and this would only happen over and over._

I recapped the dream to myself. Then I realized:

_That dream was telling me Astra and Braden don't want me around._

I was hurt to say the least by the thought that seemed to become a reality a few hours ago.

_I might as well leave._

I thought as I finished packing a small bag with just enough food to last me until I found more then I remembered something. The egg.

At that I proceeded to write a note in human writing for Braden.

_" Braden, _

_I'm leaving, don't know where, but away from you guys, the most you can do is take the egg to Chansey._

_Bye, 'Friends' "_

At that I walked out of the room looking around me making sure nobody would follow until I finally made it outside of the guild.

I turned around and took a good look at the guild before I sighed and turned back around to continue walking.

**_Morning- Bradens POV_**

"UP AND AT EM'!" Loudred roared then stomped off

I got up and looked at Nicks bed, he wasn't there. I then noticed there was a piece of paper on the bed.

_I'll check it out once we're done with the morning cheers._ I thought as I walked out of the apprentice's room chambers and took my spot next to Astra

"Three! Smiles go for miles!" Everyone cheered the finishing lines.

"Hey Braden where's Nick?" Astra asked me.

"I'm about to find that out." I said as I motioned her to follow me.

As I walked into our room Astra sat on her bed and looked at me as I picked up the paper and sat down on Nicks bed and began to read.

" Braden,

I'm leaving, don't know where, but away from you guys, the most you can do is take the egg to Chansey.

Bye, Friends "

I gasped out the last word hoping what I just read was a prank or something.

I looked over to see how Astra was taking it, she looked like she was crushed by a mental boulder and she could physically feel the pain. Then she cried.

**_Astras POV_**

All of my stored up feelings, confusion, love, sadness, all of them just combined and formed pure sadness, then came rushing out as tears, I did not know what to do.

"Astra, you can't cry over this, we just find him." Braden said getting up and trying to walk over to me I just turned my back to him and pushed my head into my bed.

"Easy for you to—" I stopped myself.

_Oh no I shouldn't have even started to say that, it's not easy for Braden to think that positive, Nicks the only one Braden truly knows in this world, he hardly knows even me. _

I thought worriedly as I waited for Bradens reply.

"WHAT!" Braden growled.

"You think it's easy for me to be positive like that when MY best friend just went missing! You really shouldn't even have a hard time with this you hardly know him!" Braden shouted at me only causing me to get geared up my self so I turned around and argued back.

"You'd have a hard time too if you were blaming yourself!" I shot back

"Maybe you are the real reason he is gone!" Braden shouted

"And you don't seem to care that much as you would rather start a argument with me than find him!" Braden finished as he turned around and walked out of the room before I could say anything back.

I sat there and thought about the last few things Braden said, they only got me more mad until I realized that Braden was right.

_He is right, last night when I ignored Nick he probably thought I didn't want him around so he left._ I began to cry again at the thought.

"This is horrible." I mumbled before I slumped back down on my bed.

"friend?" I heard a sing-song voice behind me only to see Wigglytuff.

"What's wrong friend?" Wigglytuff asked as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Nick's gone.." I mumbled in reply.

"Well let's go find him, didn't he tell you where he went?" Wigglytuff asked as he got up and tried to help me up.

"No he didn't, he got mad at me and ran away." I said sinking into my bed with shame.

"well we can find him and apologize, he couldn't have gotten that far!" Wigglytuff said as he picked me up and put me on all fours. I hung my head low.

"I guess." I said as I followed Wigglytuff.

**_Frozen canyon final floor- Nicks POV_**

I looked up and around me I was in more or less a cave of some sort, then I heard rustling from somewhere in the area.

Immediately I dropped to all fours and readied my electricity then I blacked out for no reason.

I woke up and was surrounded by cage of ice confused, I tried to break through the ice with Brick break only to be shot back by a barrier. Then I heard an ominous little girl like giggling followed by words that seemed to have no owner.

"fool, hehehe, you can't break through that! Hahahaha!" The voice laughed again.

"I can and I will!" I growled to nowhere in particular.

"A resistant little one eh'? heh guess I'll have to give another nap time!" I heard the voice say through giggles

"No you—" I was cut off I then fell over into a deep sleep filled with only horrible dreams before I was finally down I saw a white and purple figure stand over me.

"The name's Froslass, now sweet dreams." She said as she walked out of the cage.

Then everything went black.

**_Authors note_**

**_Sorry for the shorter chapter I pretty much had no time to write, last minute chapter, sorry bout' that! However I'll make next one extra long as an apology, sorry again! – Nick the Pikachu_**


	6. Chapter 6: 'Reunion'

**_Authors note:_**

**_Whew, It's been a while guys, I'm glad to get my fingers hitting the keyboard again, anyways I have thought for a long while about what to do on this chapter and I finally figured it out, also I'd like to apologize for the 2 week wait, I was on vacation for the first week and didn't have my computer on hand, and the second week I started school again D: but I'll try to update as frequently as I can with the highest quality writing I can provide, thanks for staying with me, I promise another chapter will be here in about 1.5 weeks max, and if I don't keep my word, I'll do whatever I can to make up for it, thanks for staying. _**

**_Warmly-Nick the Pikachu_**

**_ Chapter 6: 'Reunion'_**

**_Bradens POV- outside the guild_**

I leaned my back against one of the two torches in front of the guild, then crossed my arms and stared at the entrance to the guild, and began to wander around in my own thoughts.

_As mean as what Astra said to me was, I'll have to forgive her, after all, for all I could know Nick could be gone forever._

I shuddered at the last word, forever is just a word to most Pokemon just said and rolled off their tongue, nothing thought, but in some situations, it is a threat, told to you by the darkest pits of your mind, and feeds up into all other emotions and thoughts and reminds you that there is something there that you have to be sad about.

_The term would scare anybody, but the only thing to stop…Forever, is to solve your problems the right way, not just keep failing to do so._

I began to get lost in my thoughts a bit more and couldn't think about anything else.

**_Astras POV_**

I walked out of the guild with Wigglytuff and saw Braden leaning back against one of the mini-bonfires in front of the guild, he appeared to be in a very deep thinking session, probably about the same guy I have been thinking about nonstop for the past three and a half days, so I decided to snap him out of it, the only thing thinking about Nick being gone has done for me is made me feel really sad, and some anger…

I began to have a recap of what happened only a quarter of an hour ago.

_The only thing thinking about Nick could be doing for Braden, is hurting him._

I thought sympathetically as I walked over to Braden to apologize, also to get going as he was not the only one that was eager to find Nick.

I stood in front of Braden and stared at him at first he didn't know I was there because he was looking into the distance, I got a little flustered as I reminded myself that even Braden is taller than me, then I shrugged it off and realized all I had to do was speak up to get his attention.

"Hey Braden?" I shyly said, nervous that he might still be mad at me, instead he jumped a little in surprise and looked down to see it was me then sat down to talk.

"What's up?" He asked in a tone that surprised me mainly due to the fact that it had a sort of hollow tone to it, as if he wasn't mad at me anymore, but he wasn't happy about Nick being gone either, more similar to sadness than any emotion I could think of.

"I just wanted to say sorry about that argument, it's my fault." I apologetically told him.

"well ya beat me to it." He said in the same tone then picked up off of what he said last .

"I'm sorry too." He finished.

"Well Braden, I think both of us should start looking for Nick." I said as I laid down one of the two Bags on my Back in front of Braden to tell him that's his to carry.

"Yeah.." He said in the same tone again as he hoisted the bag onto his shoulders, he was slightly surprised at it's weight.

"woah these are kind of light are you sure we have enough supplies to look for him?" He asked, in reaction I tilted my body sideways a bit to show him the bag on my shoulders, the fixed my standing posture and began to speak.

"see I have a bag too, It's most of our supplies but just in two medium sized bags so neither of us has to carry so much!" I explained.

"well that's a great Idea." His tone picked up to a happier mood as he stood up and began to walk down the steps without saying anything, but I knew where he was going so I followed suit down the steps and caught up to him at the bottom of the stairs, he was already starting to look for Nick and I ran up next to him and slowed my pace down to a walk.

"how do you know where Nick went?" I panted.

"Easy, the town leads to a cliff right?" He asked for my correction

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well then he couldn't of gone there, and the beach is well… you know a dead end for Nick at least, and that means this is that Nick only could have gone this way." Braden explained

"Huh, that makes sense!" I began to wonder why I didn't even try connecting the dots.

"Well it only tells us so much." Braden said as we stopped at a crossroad, One lead to a enormous mountain with a huge amount of snow, and the other lead to a Volcano, then Braden crossed his arms and thought for a few seconds.

"well do you have any leads?" I impatiently asked

"Actually I do!" Braden excitedly said as he pointed to the icy mountain and then spoke again.

"Nick likes the cold a ton, so I'm almost certain he went that way." He told me and that got me thinking as we walked towards the mountain in silence except for the light footsteps on the snow.

_So Nick likes the cold, I wonder if we find him, will he like me if I become a Glaceon? Do I want to become a Glaceon? _

I wondered.

"Hey Braden do you want to evolve?" I asked out loud.

"Huh?" Braden scratched the back of his head.

"I never really thought about it but now that I have I think being a Charizard would be really cool, but why do you ask? Do you want to become a Charizard?" Braden laughed at his joke.

"No not really." I said through a small laugh.

"It's just as an Eevee I feel like I have to think about evolution constantly." I began to sound serious again.

"I'd imagine…" he trailed off into his own thoughts, which ended the conversation and I let my thoughts take over, other than that conversation the walk was pretty much silent the whole way.

We stopped in front of a split in the mountain that appeared to be a canyon that was at the very bottom of the mountain, Braden and I couldn't find any way that Nick could have gone over the mountain without us still being able to see him climbing so we decided to go in the canyon.

**_Frozen canyon- omniscient POV_**

Braden and Astra moved quickly and aggressively through the dungeon stopping for the occasional money or Item and ran into a Glalie.

The Glalie began using iceball hitting Braden and Astra two times in a row before Braden came up with a Plan.

"Astra, drop you bag where you are and run to his side then when he starts attacking you I'll knock him out!" Braden barked as he shot a flamethrower to shield himself from an Iceball attack.

"But I-" I began to argue.

"you can just do it!" Braden barked, I was a little scared at first but then I noticed that Glalie could knock Braden out soon, so I stopped overthinking and ran up on the Glalies right side and shot a shadow ball at it to get its attention it turned to face me but before it could fire an iceball Braden hit it with a accurate flamethrower as Glalie fell to the ground the rest of Bradens flame hit the snowy ground causing a reaction of mist for a small amount of time, but we found our way to the stairs anyways.

**_Frozen canyon floor 4 (A.N. I decided to only write floors that will actually be eventful so I can save my and your time)_**

Braden and Astra walked through the dungeon when they noticed mounds of snow that were just there, to see what it was Astra walked on top of it and fell down to floor three but was immediately teleported next to Braden because of her rescue badge.

"Well now we know not to mess with those." Braden looked down at Astra with a confused look on his face which Astra matched with a equally confused expression of her own, regardless they shrugged off and continued walking down the hallway and ran into a Furret and a Snover guarding the stairs, Braden quickly took out the Snover with yet another very well placed flamethrower while Astra had her own problems, Astra was busy dodging Furrets fury swipes when Astra remembered that she didn't have to be still to use a certain move, so Astra charged up a shadow ball as she dodged and then in the middle of one of Furrets slashes at her she shot the shadow ball at Furret who only had a fraction of a millisecond that it took to dodge but was still surprised so as a follow up Astra knocked out the furret with a iron tail, then she ran back over to Braden and they walked to the stairs.

**_Nicks POV_**

I woke up yet again to see Froslass showing me a piece of glass that showed Braden and Astra walking through the dungeon, and then she began to ask me about them.

"Are these two your friends?" She asked

"Yes." I put my hands over my mouth, I think it was bad to tell her that.

"good, then I have a little 'reunion' planned for you three, hehehe" She giggled which only seemed to make me shudder in fear as to what she meant by _Reunion._

**_Well there you have chapter six! I'll update as soon as I can guys, but for now, you had this chapter, and I can't do much more, especially because I pulled an all nighter to write this for you guys!_**


End file.
